Just a Kiss
by Burnbee
Summary: It all started with just a kiss. Now Surly is doing what he can to protect his lover, but when Buddy's sister Livia, Oc, starts causing more problems, will Surly crack under pressure and finally break down to Buddy for once or will he give his life protecting the one he loves? mentions rape, sex, murder, torture, blood, and gore Buddy x Surly, Andie x Grayson, Lana x Eric (Oc)
1. First Kiss

As he felt the others lips press against his he felt sparks. he knew this was wrong, but how could something so wrong feel so right? the need for air came to quickly and they broke apart. he stared at the other who looked away in shame as he panted for breath.  
"B-Buddy?" Surly ask breathless. the rat avoided eye contact untill Surly grabed his chin and made him look into his eyes. Surly read his eyes like a book. "Buddy?" Surly ask agian. Buddy blinked slowly and looked down.  
"l-love... best... friend." Buddy whispered. Surly was surprized to hear Buddy speak. he couldn't speak well but they'd been working on it since the nut shop incident, but when Buddy did speak, whoever heard it was special and he pretty much only talked to Surly. they found Buddy had a condition called ALS and once they'd found a way to fix it ,some what, he talked occasionally. right now though, Buddy wished he couldn't talk again, so he wouldn't have to explain himself. he felt like he knew Surly would reject him, but when Surly made him look into his eye's again, he saw everything but hate and rejection. the small smile Surly wore, was the biggest Buddy had ever seen him wear. Buddy gave him a confused look, he was supposed to be angry why was he smiling. Buddy gave a confused squeak and tilted his head to the side. "best... friend... not... m-mad?" Buddy stuttered. another problem he had. they'd found out if he ever could speak right he would most likely have a stutter. Surly shook his head.  
"no." Surly replied.  
"w-wa-why?" Buddy ask. he knew he should be happy about this but he was just so confused. Surly laughed.  
"why would I be mad?" Surly ask. Buddy shrugged slightly.  
"thought you w-wa-woul-ld hate Buddy." Buddy replied. it suddenly made since to Surly. Buddy was afraid of rejection. Surly wasn't the hugging type but Buddy had an effect on him that made him do a lot of things, like right now he laughed and hugged Buddy tightly. Buddy was surprized but welcomed it. Surly pulled back and held him by his shoulders.  
"Buddy I love you too." Surly said. Buddy smiled and jumped around happy. Surly grabed Buddy's hand and twirled him around untill they came face to face. Surly looked unsure and embarrassed as he kissed Buddy on the lips. he could feel Buddy's excitment and happyness rolling off of him. when they pulled back Buddy snuggled up against Surlys chest as he hugged Surly. he murmured something into Surlys fur as he sighed contently.  
"whats going on here?" Andie ask walking into the basement of the nut shop. they jumpped apart.  
"Buddy is just excited he can speak." Surly replied. Buddy blinked up at him.  
"really?" Andie ask.  
"y-yeah. Buddy hap-ap-py he c-ca-can sp-sp-speak." Buddy said once he understood what Surly was saying. Andie smiled.  
"alright. hey have either of you see Grayson?" Andie ask. both shook their heads.  
"no we've been a little busy." Surly said. Buddy giggled and Surly chuckled. Andie raised an eye brow.  
"is there something i'm missing?" Andie ask. Buddy kept on giggling as Surly shook his head.  
"no I think he just at too many bad nuts." Surly said. Buddy stopped chuckling and looked at her.  
"G-Gra-Grayson m-ma-ma-might be looking fa-for you-ou." Buddy stuttered.  
"why?" Surly ask.  
"he said he wanted to meet me here." Andie said.  
"maybe he's upstairs." Surly said unhappy that the moment had been ruined. Andie nodded and headed upstairs. they waited untill they heard the door close before Surly looked at Buddy. "sorry Buddy, I didn't mean too, you know me i'm-" Surly tried but was cut off when Buddy kissed him. the moment Buddy pulled back he smiled at Surly.  
"ni-nia-nice wah-wah-way to shut you-ou u-uh-up." Buddy smiled giggling. Surly glared at him and shoved him away. Buddy squeaked and looked confused for a second but continued to laugh.  
"hey Surly! have you seen my lady?" Grayson ask. Surly rolled his eyes and nodded.  
"Andies upstairs." Surly replied.  
"Surly, thanks man." Grayson said grabbing his shoulder. Surly glared at the hand and pushed it off. he may have a different opinion about everyone but he still didn't like Grayson very much.  
"yeah, don't touch me." Surly replied. Grayson nodded and raced up stairs. "hey Buddy, you know my name right?" Surly ask. Buddy nodded with a squeak. "then why don't you ever call me it?" Surly ask.  
"best... friend... ma-mah-mean more to mah-me," Buddy replied. "Sa-Sah-Suh-Surly." Buddy said. he actually caught Surly off guard and made him smile brighter then ever. Buddy also smiled.  
"thats the first time you've ever said my name." Surly smiled. "Buddy, before we met did you have a name?" Surly ask. Buddy shook his head.  
"no. Sa-Sah-Suh-Surly ga-gah-gave Buddy name." Buddy replied. Buddy looked into Surly's eyes. "Buddy l-love Sah-Suh-Surly." Buddy said.  
"I love you too Buddy." Surly replied with a smile. Surly was close enough to kiss him when he heard the gasp. they turned.  
"Surly what are you doing?!" Grayson screamed.  
"uh, arguing with him." Surly said as if it were the most ovious thing ever.  
"no you weren't! you were going to kiss him!" Grayson shouted coming out to stand infront of Buddy. he grabed Buddy and dragged him away. "you leave him alone cradlerobber!" Grayson shouted.  
*few hours later*  
it seemed Grayson had told everyone what had happened earlier. Surly was getting dirty looks, rude comments, and being shunned. it reminded him of back when Raccoon was still in charge of the park and hurt him deeply. he was about to be pumbled with no escape when Buddy came to his rescue. he stood in front of Surly arms out as if to block everyone.  
"ca-can Buddy just-st suh-say something?!" Buddy exclaimed.  
"apprently you can." Johnny said never having heard Buddy speak before. everyone stopped and looked at him. Buddy turned his head to look at Surly who was laying on the ground trying to cover the wounds he'd already had.  
"Buddy l-love Sah-Suh-Surly." Buddy said and the park gasp. Buddy helpped Surly up. "and Buddy not apr-aprai..." Buddy looked to Surly for help.  
"appreciate." Surly said. Buddy nodded.  
"ta-ta-treatment ga-given to Sah-Suh-Surly." Buddy continued. "B-Buddy wa-wah-want it to st-stop." Buddy added.  
"but Grayson said-" Jamie started.  
"G-Gra-Grayson wra-wra-wrong." Buddy replied and the crowd gasp again. Buddy took Surlys hand and Surly held his hand. "Buddy l-love Suh-Surly." Buddy repeated holding up their hands. "if anh-anyb-ba-body nah-needs to ga-get hurt, it Buddy." Buddy sighed and thats when Surly grawled.  
"and if anybody dare touch him, I know Precious wouldn't mind a new chew toy and I'd be right there cheering her on." Surly glared. the crowd was surprized by his actions, and this made Andie see he was serious. he loved Buddy or else he wouldn't have stuck up for him the way he did.


	2. Storms?

she was so deep in thought she didn't realize he was still talking. "-and if so much a one piece of fur on his body is even half an inch out of place, so help me, not even Precious will be able to hold me back." Surly finished. Buddy was smiling and squeaking ,in laughter, by the end of his speech, so Andie guess he must have said something funny while she was thinking. Buddy was smiling as he leand against Surlys side. "some of you maybe wondering, and yes me being gay is one reason Raccoon didn't like me. he was just weird like that, but I love Buddy and i'm not going to change that." Surly said. a few of the women in the crowd 'awed' at him. they went to walk away but stopped. "oh, and the 'cradlerobber' thing has to stop. i'm like two years older than him. it's not a crime." Surly said.  
"ta-two a-ah-and a half." Buddy corrected.  
"alright two and a half." Surly said. "any questions?" Surly ask. a hand went up in the back.  
"you-ou. in the ba-back." Buddy said.  
"I just wanted to say sorry." Grayson said walking up. "I was just calling it as I seen it." Grayson added. everyone was surprized when Buddy stepped forward angerly and jabbed his finger at Graysons chest.  
"you-ou st-stay ba-back! tha-this is all your-our fa-fah-fault anh-anyw-wah-way!" Buddy exclaimed. he jumped at Grayson but Surly grabed him around the waste ,pinning his arms to his sides, and held him tightly to keep him from attacking Grayson.  
"woah, woah Buddy." Surly laughed. "hey calm down." Surly told Buddy. after a moment the rat stared at the taller squirrel who'd taken cover behind Andie. Buddy was squeaking and grawling angerly at him. "meeting dismissed." Surly said as he tried to keep Buddy from kicking his lower regions. "Buddy chill out!" Surly exclaimed. Surly yelped and stumbled. "Ouch! hey watch where your kicking!" Surly growled.  
"Sah-Suh-Surly! l-let go! Buddy kah-kuh-kill G-Gra-Grayson!" Buddy shouted still kicking.  
"Andie!" Surly shouted. Andie race over and grabed Buddy's legs.  
"alright lets get him back to your home." Andie said.  
*Surly and Buddy's tree*  
by the time they got home, Buddy had stopped everything. only after Andie left did Surly put Buddy down.  
"Buddy whats wrong? what happened out there?" Surly ask. Buddy looked away and didn't reply. "hey, talk to me, will you?" Surly ask. Buddy shook his head and hugged Surly. "Buddy it's alright. see? were're ok." Surly said. Buddy nodded and still didn't say anything. a noise had Surly looking up.  
"hey, Precious is looking for you both." Andie said. Surly nodded.  
"we'll be out in a moment." Surly said. Andie nodded.  
"alright." Andie said and left.  
"come on Buddy lets go see what Precious needs." Surly said. Buddy nodded and they went down to see the dog. Precious was pacing nervously in front of their tree.  
"you guys are ok! thats great! I thought you were hurt!" Precious exclaimed licking them both.  
"ew! yuck!" Surly exclaimed flinging saliva everywhere. Buddy raised an eye brow.  
"wah-what wuh-was that fa-for?" Buddy ask.  
"some kids were outside and set fire to where you guys usually hang out at. I had to make sure you were ok." Precious replied. they chatted a moment before Lana called Precious. Buddy suddenly sighed and sat down.  
"Buddy ga-got muh-mad ba-buh-because G-Grayson ta-tuh-turned everyw-wa-one augh-aug-against Sah-Suh-Surly." Buddy finally explained. "Sah-Suh-Surly want mah-me to suh-sah-say sora-re-ry?" Buddy ask. Surly shook his head.  
"the only one who need to apologuise is Grayson." Surly replied. Buddy tilting his head in confusion with a squeak. Surly thought it was funny how Buddy kept switching back and forth between english and squeaking. "he brought it apon himself. it's his fault not yours." Surly replied. "come on lets get back inside." Surly said looking up to see storm clouds slowly coming in. they made their way back up to the hollow just as the first flash of lightning lit up the sky. Buddy jumped when the thunder shook the tree. he debated weither or not Surly would push him away if he got closer or hugged him, but decided when the thunder shook the tree again, it was a risk he'd have to take. Surly blinked in surprize when he felt two small arms wrap around him. Surly finally had to ask when he hugged Buddy back. "Buddy, why are you always so scared of storms?" Surly ask. he felt Buddy shiver against him.  
"sta-stuh-stah-" Buddy tried.  
"storm?" Surly ask. Buddy nodded against his fur.  
"kna-na-knocked ah-uh-over Buddy's tra-tree. kah-kuh-killed Buddy's fu-fa-family." Buddy replied. "tha-then Sah-Suh-Surly fa-fan-found Buddy." Buddy smiled.  
"how long after your family died did I find you?" Surly ask. Surly had been six, that meant Buddy had been atleast four, right?  
"l-lost fu-fa-family a ya-year afa-after Buddy wuh-was ba-bra-born." Buddy replied. it suddenly dawned on Surly that thats why Buddy didn't have a name and another reason Buddy couldn't talk. "Sah-Suh-Surly fa-fan-found Buddy at... fa-fah-four tha-tha-think." Buddy added. another roar of thunder scared Buddy again and he jerked. the sudden movement made Surly fall over onto Buddys bed, which was basically a nest with leaves in it, and Buddy land on top of him. Buddy was shaking now and whimpered patheticly. Surly was mean and many thought he had no weakness, but those who knew him well like Andie and Buddy knew he had one weakness, Buddy. Surly would do anything for Buddy it had been like that since they met as kids, though sometimes it didn't seem like that, but it was true.  
"shhh. Buddy i'm not going to let anything happen to you." Surly promised. "you know that right?" Surly ask. Buddy didnt reply, so Surly grabed his chin and made him look into his eyes. "hey, right?" Surly repeated.  
"ra-right." Buddy replied.  
"good." Surly stated before kissing Buddys forehead. suddenly Surly got an idea. "hey Buddy come with me real quick." Surly said getting up. he reached a hand out to Buddy, who after a moment, took it and Surly pulled him up. they got outside and Surly sat down on a branch, but Buddy looked scared and uncertain. Surly pulled him down to sit infront of him. "hey Buddy, remember when tail got caught in the mouse trap?" Surly ask trying to get him to smile. he smiled when Buddy laughed. "and I shouted and and..." Surly said laughing so hard he couldn't finish.  
"a-and Buddy stah-stuh-stuff cha-cheese in your-our mau-mouth." Buddy finished laughed. they both started laughing and after a minute they calmed down. "thu-thanks. Buddy fuh-feels betta-ter." Buddy smiled leaning against Surlys chest.  
"your welcome." Surly replied. they listened to the sound of the storm for a while.  
"hey Surly! guys come here!" Andie shouted from the ground. both looked down at her.  
"we'll be down in a moment." Surly called down. Andie nodded and watched as they stood. the moment Buddy stood up he tried to turn around and slipped on the wet branch. Buddy yelpped and started falling and the moment he yelpped, Surly had a hold on him. Andie and Buddy were surprized at how fast Surly had moved. Surly looked at Buddy and pulled him up and straight to his chest. he instantly began looking Buddy over for any sign he was hurt. "Buddy are you ok?" Surly ask.  
"Buddy okah-okay." Buddy replied.  
"see told you, i'm never going to let anything happen to you." Surly said. Buddy nodded and they continued headind down. Surly went down first so he could catch Buddy if he fell. the moment Surly touched the ground Buddy slipped again and couldn't catch his grip. Surly saw this and barley managed to catch him before he hit the ground. this time Buddy to grab onto Surly with wide eyes and Andie stared in surprize. Surly shook Buddy a little. "Buddy?" Surly ask. Buddy did nothing and Surly layd him on the ground. he began shaking him harder.


	3. Spotted Raccoon

"Buddy! come on breath!" Surly exclaimed. when Buddy still did nothing Surly was left with no choice and he slapped Buddy across the face. Buddy instantly gasp and clung to Surly. Surly stood carefully with Buddy ,bridel style, in his arms.  
"are you two ok?" Andie ask. Surly nodded.  
"what did you need?" Surly ask.  
"we have a problem." Andie said. "Grayson and several others swear they saw Raccoon hanging around your old tree. we think he's going to try and kill you." Andie added.  
"are they sure it was him? did you see him?" Surly ask. Andie shook her head.  
"no but I believe them." Andie replied. Surly nodded.  
"thanks for the tip. i'll keep an eye out for him." Surly replied.  
"actually we think it would be safer for you both if you moved over into the main part of the park instead of over here away from everyone." Andie said.  
"Andie i've told you-" Surly started but then he paused as he thought about Buddy's safety. he shook his head with a sigh. "alright." Surly agreed. Andie was surprized.  
"your agreeing? really? why so quickly?" Andie ask.  
"I have my reasons." Surly replied pulling Buddy closer. Andie noticed this movement and nodded.  
"come on." Andie said and started walking. Surly was not going to chance putting Buddy down after he'd slipped twice already and carried him as he followed Andie.  
"so where will we be staying?" Surly ask. lightning flashed and he could see the looks on Andie and Buddys faces clearly. Andie was serious and Buddy was scared. Surly held Buddy tighter in a quiet reassurance he wouldn't let anything happen to him.  
"in my old hollow." Andie replied. Surly frowned.  
"but then where are you going to stay?" Surly ask.  
"in the tree next to it, with Grayson." Andie replied. Surly thought a moment putting two and two together.  
"so I take it you finally agreed to date him?" Surly ask.  
"thats not any of your business." Andie replied. Surly laughed.  
"so you did!" Surly exclaimed. Andie turned around and glared at him.  
"shut it Surly." Andie replied.  
"alright. alright." Surly surrendered. Andie nodded once curtly and continued walking. she heard Surly talking quietly to Buddy, and if she listened carefully she could hear what they were saying. "so if I put you down you not going to slip on the grass?" Surly ask chuckling quietly. Buddy nodded and Surly put him on his feet. they started walking again and this time it was Surly who slipped. Buddy couldn't help it he laughed so hard he fell over and kept laughing. Surly stared at him for a moment before he too started laughing too.  
"wah-ha-who fuh-fell n-na-now?" Buddy laughed. Surly shook his head and stood. he reached out a hand and pulled Buddy up to his feet.  
"if you two are done horsing around, you might want to gather some stuff to make some temperary nests or beds whatever you want to call them." Andie told them. they took her advice. they got to the tree, waived goodbye to Andie, made one giant nest like bed, and curled up together. Surly was almost asleep when there was a slight tap like knock out side the hollow. Surly looked up and noticed Grayson there awkwardly. Surly checked to make sure Buddy was asleep before he got up. he walked over to Grayson.  
"you shouldn't be here." Surly whispered. Grayson looked like he agreed but didn't move.  
"where's Buddy?" Grayson ask. Surly blocked the doorway even though he knew the taller squirrel could easily pick him up.  
"sleeping and even if he wasn't I still wouldn't let you by." Surly replied. Grayson sighed and looked like he'd expected it. Surly came to the conclusion that for an idiot, sometimes Grayson could be smart.  
"I just wanted to tell you both that I was sorry." Grayson said.  
"i'll pass that along." Surly replied. he was bitter but Grayson had upset Buddy and caused him to get hurt by causing others to hurt Surly. Grayson nodded and left. Surly went back over and curled up with Buddy.  
"S-Surly, wah-ha-who wuh-wah-was that?" Buddy mumbled. Surly jumped at his voice.  
"I thought you were asleep." Surly said. Buddy shrugged and didn't answer. "it was Grayson." Surly replied. Buddy growled quietly.  
"wah-wuh-what did huh-he wah-want?" Buddy ask.  
"to say sorry." Surly replied.  
*later that night*  
Surly woke up and Buddy was gone. he heard something that sounded like a fight, well more like some animals cheering another on as some scared and defenseless animal screamed. after a moment Surly realized it was the sound of those rats cheering, and his heart dropped when he realized it was Buddy screaming. as quickly and as quietly as he could he raced over to Andie.  
"Andie! get Grayson, Buddies in trouble." Surly said. before Andie could ask any questions she heard the screaming and Surly was gone. "HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Surly shouted jumping and tackling one of the rats. eventually Andie and Grayson joined in the fight. "Andie!" Surly exclaimed.  
"yeah Surly?!" Andie replied hitting a rat with a twig.  
"keep fighting I need to get Buddy out of here!" Surly said. she nodded and Grayson jumped on the rat that Surly was fighting. Surly raced over to Buddy. he could see by the wounds what they had done to Buddy and it enraged him. Buddy jumped on him hugging him. "hold on Buddy i'll get you outta here." Surly whispered. Buddy didn't reply. Surly made sure Buddy was secure before dropping down on all four and running as fast as he could. he was actually looking for somewhere to put him when he saw Lana. he ran over to her and up to her shoulder. he cradled Buddy and tapped her shoulder. she looked at him.  
"hey Surly." Lana said reaching out a hand. Surly had no clue how Buddy did it but he some how managed to tell Lana their names. Surly stepped into her hand and gently placed Buddy down. he looked up at her and pointed across the street to the nut shop. Lana nodded. "i'll take him over there when Precious comes back." Lana told Surly nodded, saluted, and took off. when he got back one rat had Grayson pinned to the ground and was choking him.  
"your going to pay for what you did to him!" Surly shouted tackling the rat into a tree. he held the rats throat. "why did you attack him?" Surly growled. the rat smirked.  
"we were hired by an old friend of yours." the rat smirked. Surly grabed him and smashed his head into the tree ,killing him, before throwing him at the others. everyone turned to him.  
"get out of here. if I ever see you here- no scratch that, if I ever see you near Buddy again or you so much as breath or look the wrong way at him, you'll end up like your little pal over there." Surly warned. "now beat it!" Surly shouted. the rats scrambled away. Andie ran over to him.  
"Surly, what happened?" Andie ask following him as he walked away.  
"nothing." Surly replied.  
"Surly, you just killed someone." Andie reminded him. Surly stopped. "what happened to Buddy?" Andie ask. Surly turned and looked her in the eyes. she could see the anger and the need to kill but the strongest thing she could see was the pain.  
"I let Buddy down because they..." Surly trailed debating if he should tell her or not.  
"they what?" Andie ask. Surly sighed.


	4. They what!

"they violated him." Surly replied with a growl. it took Andie a moment to figure out what he ment, but when she did she gasp. "I think they did it as a gang." Surly said not willing to say the one word that would make him made enough to hunt the rats down and kill them anyway. Andie watched as Surly turned and kept going.  
*Nut shop*  
Surly entered through the open window. he went over to counter. it was clear Lana had cleaned him off the best she could without hurting him. there were still traces of everything but not as much. Surly nodded in thanks at Lana.  
"I'll be in the basement if you need me." Lana told them. Surly nodded again and Precious followed Lana downstairs.  
"Buddy?" Surly ask quietly kneeling down beside him. Buddy didn't move though. Surly layd a hand on Buddys shoulder and he jumped away with a whimper. "hey Buddy. it's ok. its just me Surly." Surly said softly. Buddy hugged Surly tightly shaking. Surly noticed Buddy's tail was wrapped up. "Buddy what happened to your tail?" Surly ask softly. Buddy shook his head.  
"ca-cut." Buddy whispered reaching one paw around and grabbing his tail.  
"Buddy I know this will be hard but, how did it start?" Surly ask. Buddy's other paw held tightly to Surlys fur, Surly winced but said nothing about it.  
"Buddy tha-thau-thought huh-he huh-ha-heard sometha-tha-thing. wah-wuh-went to cha-check. guh-gah-got attuh-attacked and-nd..." Buddy stopped and started to sob. Surly hugged him tightly.  
"shhh. Buddy your ok. I know, I know." Surly whispered. he soothingly ran his hand up and down Buddy's back.  
"B-Buddy duh-doesn't wah-wuh-want to gah-guh-go ah-ahuh-out suh-side." Buddy said threw his tears.  
"alright Buddy. if you want to stay here a few days thats ok." Surly comforted. Buddy curled up and sniffled. Surly sighed. "Buddy are you going to hate me if I tell you what I did tonight?" Surly ask. Buddy shook his head and Surly heald him tighter. "after I gave you over to Lana, I headed back because I knew what they'd done to you, and Buddy I was so angery that I... I killed one of those rats." Surly said. he knew Buddy was against killing, so he was surprised when Buddy did push him away or anything.  
"Buddy kna-na-know you-ou du-didn't muh-muh-mean to, buh-but Buddy huh-huh-happy you-ou du-did." Buddy said. Surly almost smiled but he could bring himself to.  
"hey remember that time we tried cake?" Surly ask. Buddy giggled a little. "and you picked up a piece of cake twice your size and dropped it on me." Surly was laughing now too.  
"Surly gah-ot muh-me bah-back." Buddy finished.  
"and what about the time when Precious got a hold of some energy drinks and we rode her like a bull untill she threw us through the nut shop window." Surly laughed. Buddy fell over laughing. Surly may have let Buddy down by not being able to protect him before he was... _raped_. he shivered slightly as that word ran through his mind.  
"Surly, stah-stuh-stay wa-wah-with Buddy?" Buddy ask. Surly could see both meanings behind that question.  
"yeah. Surly will stay with Buddy. I love you Buddy and even when you make me want to strangle you, I will always love you." Surly replied. Lana came back in.  
"are you guys staying here?" Lana ask walking over. Surly nodded and Lana layed a small blanket like cloth ,big enough to cover them and Precious, over them. "I assume you'll be sleeping in the basement like normal, so I put the usual pillow on the floor." Lana added. Surly smiled in thanks and Lana left. Precious came up stairs and looked around, her eyes eventually settled on Surly and Buddy.  
"hey guys! hey Surly whats wrong with Buddy?" Precious ask. Surly shook his head.  
"nothing. hey you dig right?" Surly ask. Precious nodded. "while Lana is working tomorrow, I'll need your help with something." Surly added.  
"with what?" Precious ask.  
"i'll explain later." Surly replied. Precious nodded and Surly headed down stairs with Buddy cradled in his arms. Surly layd Buddy down. "Buddy can you sit here while I go explain to Precious?" Surly ask softly kneeling down. Buddy gave him a sad look and hugged him. Surly sighed.  
"Surly cah-cuh-come bah-back?" Buddy ask. Surly nodded.  
"always." Surly replied. Buddy let go.  
"okah-okay." Buddy said. Surly hesitated a moment ,afraid he'd scare Buddy, before giving him a kiss. he felt Buddy tense and went to pull back, but Buddy reached out and pulled Surly back down into the kiss. after a moment Buddy let him go. Surly smiled and went upstairs. when he came back down Buddy was waiting for him. they layd down and Surly curled up around Buddy.  
"try to get some sleep. I'll watch over you and I promise, this time I wont let anything happen to you." Surly said. Buddy looked at him and knew that Surly felt so guilty for what happened.  
"Surly nah-not gah-guh-guil-la-lty." Buddy whispered. Surly held him tighter.  
"Buddy is not guilty either." Surly replied. Buddy looked at him like he was happy to have Surly there. "now get some sleep." Surly added. Buddy nodded and closed his eyes.  
*later*  
Surly was dozing off he tried to keep himself awake but he couldn't stop himself. his eyes were slowly closing when he heard it, screaming. blood curtling screams he jumped up.  
"Buddy. hey Buddy." Surly shook him. Buddy woke and clung to him.  
"S-Surly." Buddy sobbed. Surly held him tightly as Buddy sobbed and rocked Buddy gently. heart wrenching sobs, that shook Buddy's body. Surly himself felt a tear go down his face, in sorrow of Buddy's pain, but quickly wiped it away. he had no reason to cry he told himself. "shhh. Buddy it's ok. i'm here." Surly told him. "i'm here." Surly whispered.  
*next morning*  
Surly came back after he and Precious had buried the rat. he could see Lana on the phone with someone and Buddy ,munching on a cashew, sitting on the table. Surly headed over to him but was grabed. he was lifted to face a strange man.  
"Honey, have a rodent problem." the man said. Lana turned around.  
"hey! i'm a squirrel!" Surly shouted waving a fist angerly in the mans face.  
"Eric! put Surly down and apologuis! he doesn't like being called a rodent." Lana laughed. the man raised an eye brow.  
"this is the Surly you have been talking about?" Eric ask. Lana nodded. "funny he sounded human." Eric added turning Surly different ways to look him over. Surly bit him and Eric dropped him with a yelp. Surly glared at him and yelled angerly at him, but to Lana and Eric it was a bunch of angery noises.  
"you never pick a squirrel up without warning!" Surly continued. Lana was laughing.  
"what happened?" Lana ask finally calmed down.  
"he bit me." Eric replied.  
"I told you to put him down and apologuis." Lana told him. Surly finally finished his rant and made his way over to Buddy. Eric followed him.  
"I assume that this is Buddy." Eric said. Lana nodded. he made a movement to pick Buddy up, but Surly was faster. Surly stood in front of Buddy, who squeaked and took cover behind a book. Surly growled at him like a rabbid animal and Lana rushed over pulling Eric back.  
"don't touch Buddy. he was hurt recently and Surly has become extremely protective of him." Lana said. she watched Surly compose himself then go to check on Buddy.  
"Buddy are you ok? he didn't hurt you? you didn't get hurt getting away from him?" Surly ask checking him over.  
"nuh-no. Buddy okah-okay." Buddy replied. Surly hugged him tightly.  
"good. I really don't feel like getting us kicked out for attcking Lana's friend." Surly mumbled. Surly stepped back and glared at Eric.  
"uh, hey sorry about that." Eric said. Surly still glared at him.  
"again you don't pick either of them up." Lana said laying her hand on the table. both Surly and Buddy climbed on. Surly went all the way across to her other shoulder. "hey I was just resting my hand on the table. that was not an invitation to climb up." Lana laughed. Surly chattered at her a moment before he and Buddy jumped up onto the boards above them. Buddy missed and sqeaked but Surly grabed him and pulled him up. they sat down.  
"you know what Buddy?" Surly ask. Buddy looked at him questioningly. Surly suddenly looked embarrassed and nervous but calm and confident at the same time. "I want to... take you out tonight," Surly said.


	5. Date?

Buddy took a moment to figure out what he'd said but after a moment he smiled. Surly had decided not only to try to take their minds off things, but to make things more offical between them.  
"okah-okay." Buddy smiled. Surly looked shocked.  
"seriously?" Surly ask. Buddy laughed and nodded.  
"Buddy suh-sah-serah-ious." Buddy replied. without checking to make sure no one was looking and not even caring at all, he pulled Buddy into a kiss. Surly was surprised when Buddy was the one who deepened the kiss. they broke apart and Surly rested his forehead against Buddy's. Surly cupped Buddy's cheeks and kissed his forehead. Buddy was surprized at the way Surly treated him. he'd never seen nor heard Surly be so loving before. his first ,and only, girl friend, that Buddy knew of, left him after she and Surly had 'mated', because to her he wasn't loving enough. Buddy didn'to know if the girl had just been mean or too stupid and undeserving of Surlys love.  
"hey Surly!" Andie shouted. both looked down and Andie waived Surly down.  
"stay here Buddy. i'll be right back." Surly said. Buddy nodded and Surly jumped down. "yeah?" Surly ask.  
"I saw him, Raccoon. Jamie, Grayson, and I believe he hired the rats." Andie said.  
"i'm sensing a but." Surly said. Andie nodded with a sigh.  
"I was talking to an old friend of mine and we also believe they were supposed to attack Buddy and assult him in front of you." Andie said. she saw ander and shock written on Surlys face. she sighed again. "then to finish it off, kill him violently in front of you before killing you." Andie finished. Surly looked beyond pissed and she instinctively flinched when he roared and punched the wall angerly. he snarled with a growl.  
"the moment you find him, let me know." Surly said.  
"why?" Andie ask getting a bad feeling.  
"I've failed once and Buddy suffered. I wont fail again. this time Raccoon will not survive." Surly said. Andie gasp.  
"Surly! but-" Andie started but he cut her off.  
"no Andie!" Surly exclaimed. Andie jumped and she could see Buddy do the same on the beam above. "they not only beat him up, but they raped him. I'm not going to let them get away with it! not only does my life depend on it, but more importantly, Buddy's life depends on it." Surly told her. Andie opened her mouth but Surly once again stopped her. "I love him, Andie and i'm not going to lose ,not only the first and only person to ever stick around, but also the only person thats ever felt the same about me that I feel for them." Surly added. Andie looked surprized with this information.  
"Surly what are you saying?" Andie ask quietly. Surly sighed with a glare.  
"I met Buddy when I was six and he was four. I was left alone a week before my first birthday and I don't remember my parents. Buddy is the first and only person that has ever felt anything other than pity or hate for me." Surly said casting a glance up at Buddy who was watching them. Buddy smiled and waived not know what the conversation was about and Surly looked away. "Buddy's the first person who has ever loved me, and I am not going to let him get hurt again because I was too much of an idiot not to see straight through everything and not to make sure that _vermin_ that _jerk_ that has decided to hurt Buddy to try an get to me, was dead." Surly explained. Andie saw that though it was Buddy that had been hurt, Surly seemed to take it the same as or worse than Buddy. behind the anger in Surlys eyes, she could clearly see the pain and the stress Surly was feeling. he'd let Buddy down and there was nothing he could do this time to apologuise and it looked like it was killing him. the normal mischievous light in his eyes, Andie noticed, was missing and the only thing left, was a dull look and somebody who was scared of losing, he felt like was the only one that had ever cared about him. Surly looked up to see Grayson patiently waiting out side the shop for Andie. "your 'hero' is waiting." Surly said. Andie looked and nodded.  
"i'll be going then." Andie said. she turned to leave but before she could go Surly stopped her again.  
"Andie." Surly said. Andie turned to him.  
"yea?" Andie ask. Surly gave what would pass for a small smile but in the blink of an eye it was gone. Andie wasn't even sure if she'd seen it.  
"tell Grayson I said thanks for the other night." Surly said. "for the help." Surly added. Andie nodded.  
"will do." Andie replied and left. Surly looked up when he heard Buddy call softly for him.  
"Buddy cah-cuh-can cuh-come duh-down nah-now?" Buddy ask. Surly nodded. Buddy jumped down, a jump they'd both made several times, and was surprized when Surly caught him instead of letting him land. he gave Surly a questioning squeak and he laughed. when Surly noticed the look of confusion he sat Buddy down and explained.  
"I find it funny how you switch back and forth, from actually speaking to your normal body language and squeaking." Surly explained. Buddy wasn't actually paying attention to what Surly was saying, he was paying more attention to Surly's paw. he grabed it and noticed Surly wincing as he gently wiped the little bit of blood off his knuckle.  
"wah-wuh-what huh-happena-ned?" Buddy ask looking over Surlys paw carefully. Surly's paw twitched and Surly winced again.  
"I punched the wall." Surly replied. Surly watched as Buddy carefully and gently rubbed his thumb over the wound. they were always this careful when the other was wounded, Surly more often then Buddy, but this was different. like Buddy was trying to distract himself from everything going on with this. Buddy tried to get him to straighten his fingers but Surly wouldn't. Buddy gave him a slight glare and Surly gave one back. "don't give me that look." Surly said. Buddy huffed.  
"ah-uh-opah-pen your-our huh-ha-hand." Buddy ordered. Surly complied slowly with a wince. Buddy continued to look over his hand, but eventually deemed it was ok.  
"hey it's getting about time if you done inspecting my hand." Surly said. Buddy let his hand go and looked at Surly.  
*sunset 6 PM*  
four hours full of random and fun activities and they finished the night sitting on the roof of the building beside the nut shop, cuddled together on the edge, watching the sunset. to Buddy, Surly had planned eveything perfectly, and he couldn't have thought up a better evening himself. he couldn't think of anything else he'd like to do. stitting on the edge of a building, cuddling up to his lover, holding his injured paw gently, Surlys other arm resting around his shoulders, quietly watching the beautiful sunset. Surly suddenly pulled him up and into a kiss. when he pulled back ,panting for breath, they rested their foreheads together.  
"did you enjoy the sunset?" Surly ask softly. Buddy nodded and hugged him with a comfortable sigh. he leaned up and pressed a kiss to Surly's lips and in that one moment, Surly knew everything Buddy was thinking and feeling. he knew the attack had changed Buddy, but Buddy was proving ,yet again, that he was stronger then everyone thought. it had taken a part of Buddy, it had changed him, he would never be the same again. Buddy was stronger than that though and he wouldn't let it take all of him. Surly admired that about him. Buddy leand back to catch his breath, but Surly held Buddy tighter and pulled him into another kiss. the kiss was sweet, full of passion, gental, and expressed everything Surly was feeling to Buddy. Surly was sure that if Buddy were physically capable, he'd be purring up a storm. he pulled back and smiled at Buddy. "I love you Buddy." Surly said. "don't you dare ever forget that." Surly added. Buddy smiled with a giggle.  
"Buddy l-love Surly, tah-too. neh-nah-never fuh-forget thu-that. Buddy neh-nah-never wah-wuh-want to fuh-forget." Buddy replied. Surly stood up and reached a hand down to help Buddy up.  
"alright lets get inside before Lana locks up." Surly said.  
*inside*  
"welcome back inside boys. I was just about to lock up." Lana said. Surly looked at her and nodded. "so i'll see you two in the morning?" Lana ask and Surly nodded again. "oh and i'll be leaving Precious here tonight."Lana added. Surly nodded and Lana left.


	6. I can't see!

Surly curled up around Buddy. it was time for them to get some sleep and the feeling of being terrified returned. Surly could feel it the moment Buddy started getting tired.  
"it's ok Buddy. i'm right here. go to sleep." Surly said. Buddy did nothing untill Surly curled up around him tighter. "its ok." Surly repeated softly. he straightened when Buddy rolled over and dug his face into Surlys midsection. Buddy's ears were flattened against his skull. Surly ran his paw up and down Buddy's back comfortingly, whispering words of comfort. he continued for a while untill he was sure Buddy was asleep. he made a quick look around before closing his eyes.  
*later*  
Surly wasn't sure how long he had been sleeping, but he woke up when he heard screaming. he instantly sat up and tried to comfort Buddy. he noticed Andie standing not to far away looking concerned. Surly finally got Buddy awake, but he was shocked when Buddy shoved him away and jerked backwards. Buddy had also seemed to notice Andie in the room and clung to her. Surly could see the surprize on Andies face, but all he felt was hurt. he stood up off the ground from where he'd landed when Buddy shoved him and ,without a word, he turned and left as queitly as he could. when Andie looked up he was gone. she'd never even heard him leave. Precious had come and got her when she heard the screaming. she watched the hurt flash in Surlys eyes and looked down to try and calm Buddy down, and when she looked up, Surly was gone. Surly sat on the edge of the roof ,where he and Buddy had sat earlier, and stared at the world like it had betrayed him. he heard someone standing beside him but he didn't look up. neither said anything for what seemed like years to Surly, but was really only about fifteen minutes.  
"what?" Surly growled dangerously. the person beside him was silent and he huffed. "what do you want Grayson?" Surly muttered.  
"I watched you leave. what happened? where's Buddy?" Grayson ask. Surly didn't reply, he didn't even look up.  
"go away." Surly grawled. Grayson stood there for a moment before he left leaving Surly sitting by himself on the roof. the anger was rolling off of him in waves. a bark caught his attention and he sighed and looked down at Precious. he climbed down and stood infront of her.  
"Andie's going to stay with him tonight. she doesn't know what it is but, he won't let her go." Precious said. Surly just blinked at her before turning and sitting down infront of the coal shoot door.  
"go back inside Precious." Surly said. she watched him get comfortable infront of the door, but he didn't sleep.  
*next morning*  
Surly didn't sleep at all his mind to full to allow it. he heard Lana enter the store, but he made no move to follow her. he didn't hear signs of life in the basement so he assumed Buddy and Andie were still asleep. that was untill Andie tapped him on the shoulder. Surly nearly jumped out of his skin and ,normally, Andie would have laughed at him for that, but she'd seen the hurt in his eyes last night and it just wouldn't feel right. he looked over at her his eyes, for the first time since she'd known him, were void of any emotion and she almost sighed. instead she shook her head.  
"sorry." Andie said. Surly nodded at her and looked away. "Buddy is looking for you." Andie tried hoping to get a smile out of him, but he didn't smile. he tensed up slightly and for a moment Andie thought he was actually just going to up and leave Buddy. when he looked up though, his eyes looked slightly distant. he jumped at Andie.  
"move!" Surly shouted tackling her. a loud smash and a small yelp caught her attention. she looked to where she'd been standiong a moment ago and was shocked. a brick had fallen off the building and was now laying where she'd once been.  
"Surly!" Andie exclaimed running over to him. he didn't answer and she thought that maybe the brick had hit him in the head.  
"Andie, are you ok?" Grayson ask.  
"yes. help me get this off of him." Andie replied and together they got the brick off of Surly. it hadn't landed high enough to hit his head, but it had landed on his back.  
"what happened?" Grayson ask.  
"I was talking to him and he just suddenly tensed up. he jumped at me and shouted at me to move, then shoved me out of the way." Andie replied. a grunt caught their attention. "Surly?" Andie ask.  
"Andie are you ok?" Surly ask sitting up and rubbing his back and head.  
"I should be asking you the same. I'm not the one who was crushed by a brick." Andie replied helpping him stand. he hissed and wabbled. after a moment he opened his eyes, he jumped ,this action caused him to fall over, and closed them again. this action surprized Grayson and Andie. "Surly?" Andie ask. he opened his eyes and stared blankly ahead.  
"I can't see anything." Surly replied. Andie was instantly worried.  
*later*  
Andie had been extremely worried and had ,some how, convinced Surly to let them help him get inside. once again, Surly was unsure how they'd managed to explain to Lana, but he was sure that was because he couldn't see this time. Now he was sitting some where and he wasn't sure where. he could remember Lana taking him to some sort of doctor but he didn't know where she'd taken him after that. he tried sniffing but all he could smell was Lana. he stood and went to take a step but was stopped.


	7. Who is Livia?

Surly wildly 'looked' around for the offender.  
"just stay still Surly. your in my appartment in my spare room on my old desk. you almost fell off." Lana's voice drifted to his ears from the left and he turned his head towards her. "Eric will be here in a moment. he went to get Buddy and Precious." Lana said to him. he nodded to show he understood. she watched him put his head in his paws and sigh, or maybe it was a huff, she couldn't really tell. Eric opened the door to the bedroom and Precious came trotting in with Buddy sitting on her back. the moment Buddy caught sight of Surly, he jumped off of Precious' back and ran over to him. his claws caused him to slide a little but he managed to catch himself. Buddy tapped Surly on the shoulder and the squirrel jumped. Buddy squeaked and Surly relaxed. Lana and Eric left the room Precious walking slowly behind them. Buddy and Surly sat there quietly neither knowing what to say. suddenly Surly found himself on his back with Buddy clinging to him crying softly. Surly just layd there surprized. he ignored the Xscrewciating pain in his back but he did wince and suck back a painful breath.  
"B-Buddy sora-re-ry!" Buddy cried into Surlys fur. Surky was surprized.  
"wha-what?" Surly ask the pain from his back showing in his voice. Buddy whimpered and held him tigher causing Surly to whimper and hiss in pain.  
"Buddy sora-re-ry." Buddy said softly.  
"Buddy loosen up. your hurting me." Surly said. Buddy instantly let go and Surly released the breath he held. Surly waived his hand around. "Buddy." Surly said. Buddy slowly reached his hand out to Surly and found himself hugged to Surlys chest. "Buddy none of this is your fault." Surly whispered softly.  
"nuh-nih-ghtah-" Buddy tried but Surly stopped him.  
"not even the nightmares. nothing ,especially what happened the other night and last night, is your fault. got it? say it. 'nothing is Buddy's fault'." Surly said. Buddy nodded.  
"nah-nuh-nothing is Buddy's fah-fuh-fault." Buddy repeated quietly.  
"good." Surly said rubbing his back. he gave a chuckle. "now, can you help me sit up?" Surly ask. Buddy gave a roar of laughter and helpped him sit up. after moment of comfortable silence, Surly reached out and pulled Buddy to his side. he felt Buddy tense but then relaxe and snuggle up to him. "so, are you going to help me get around, untill I get my sight back?" Surly ask. Buddy nodded against Surlys chest.  
"Surly, sha-shu-should suh-sleep." Buddy said. Surly actually realized he was tired, too tired to object.  
"if I must." Surly said laying back. he pulled Buddy closer and fell asleep. Buddy ,however, didn't. Buddy curled up some against Surlys side and lifted his paw to rest it on Surlys chest. he couldn't figure out why his nightmare had been about Surly, but he knew that Surly would probably want him to tell. the more Buddy thought about this, the more he thought about how Surly had been towards him since they started dating. after a minute he realized Surly wouldn't ask him, he wouldn't make him tell, not unless Buddy brought it up. Buddy squirmed a little as his nightmare popped back up in his mind and he felt Surly tighen his grip. "Buddy whats wrong?" Surly ask his voice full of sleep. Buddy jumped at his voice and ,out of habit, lifted his head to look at Surly's face.  
"tha-thu-thought you-ou ah-suh-asleep?" Buddy ask laying his head back down on Surly.  
"was." Surly replied. "but your thinking woke me up." Surly explained. "oh and your wiggling that too." Surly added. Buddy gave him a questioning squeak but Surly just shook his head.  
"Buddy wah-wuh-woke you-ou?" Buddy ask with an apologetic tone. he felt more then heard Surly chuckle.  
"no Buddy. I was just joking." Surly chuckled.  
"oh." Buddy replied.  
"is there a clock in here?" Surly ask. Buddy nodded.  
"muh-mah-midnah-night." Buddy replied.  
"shouldn't you be asleep?" Surly ask. he felt Buddy shake his head against his chest.  
"cah-cuh-can't suh-sleep." Buddy replied quietly. Surly 'looked' at Buddy.  
"why?" Surly ask softly. he could feel Buddy try to hide his face in Surlys chest with a whimper.  
"suh-scared." Buddy replied.  
"do you want me to stay awake with you?" Surly ask. the way Buddy held tightly to his fur said he really did, but the way Buddy shook his head no made Surly realize he didn't know. so, Surly talked to him for a little while. he couldn't tell if or when Buddy was asleep but when he guessed Buddy was asleep he got quiet. "Buddy you still awake?" Surly whispered softly with a hint of amusement. he got no reply and chuckled slightly before going to sleep.  
*next morning*  
Surly sat beside Buddy on ,what Lana had called, the counter. he was quiet and thinking , trying to imagine what Lana's house looked like. Buddy was talking to Precious, trying to get some answers about a strange smell.  
"well, thats Lana's pet rat." Precious explained. "she's not here right now because Lana didn't think that would be a good idea right now. her name's Livia, but I call her Blue." Precious added.  
"wah-wuh-why?" Buddy ask.  
"because she has these peircing blue eyes." Precious replied. "anyway Lana found her when Blue was like two and they've been together ever since." Precious finished. "why?" Precious ask. Buddy sighed and poked Surly hoping he would explain so Buddy wouldn't have to stutter though it again. Surly nodded.  
"Buddy smelt a familiar smell and got curious. he wants to know more about the smell so he can figure out where he knows it from." Surly explained to her. Precious nodded then realized he couldn't see it.  
"ok." Precious said. they heard the soor open and looked at Lana. Buddy snorted and tapped Surlys shoulder.  
"wrah-wuh-wrong wuh-wah-way." Buddy told him. Surly nodded once a him and turned around.  
"hey guys. sorry but my neighbour is leaving town on family business so I had to bring Livia back." Lana said carring a rat. she sat her on the table ,beside the others, and moved Surly away from the edge. "stop letting him stand so close to the edge of the table." Lana told Buddy and Precious, who nodded at her as she left the room.


	8. Not my brother

"hey welcome back Liv." Precious said. she got no reply and looked up to see Livia staring at Buddy in shock. Buddy took a step closer to Surly ,who could sense something was going on and put an arm around Buddy. Surly knew he wouldn't be much help if a fight broke out, but he could still try. after a moment of quiet Surly got frustrated.  
"hello, guys temporarily blind here. someone tell me whats going on." Surly finally demanded. this got him a curious squeak, but it wasn't Buddys.  
"who are you?" Livia ask.  
"Surly and this is Buddy. who are you?" Surly ask. Buddy answered before she could reply.  
"l-lah-livah-Livia." Buddy said. suddenly he ran forward at Livia and tackled her in a hug.  
"Buddy what are you doing?" Precious ask.  
"si-uh..." Buddy huffed and tried again. Surly knew what he was trying to say after a few minutes and put him at ease.  
"sister." Surly said.  
"yuh-yes!" Buddy exclaimed pleased that his lover had, once again, figured out what what he was trying to say. Livia's eyes suddenly widened.  
"b-bro?" Livia exclaimed. she suddenly shoved him away. "your not my brother. he can't be alive. he died when our tree fell over. even if you could pass as my brother, he can't speak. he has an illness that causes him to be mute!" Livia explained. Buddy looked hurt. his older sister, the only one who believed in him before and possibly his only living relative, just _rejected_ him. he whimpered at her and took safety with Surly, who suddenly found himself on his back.  
"Buddy?" Surly ask, but the only conformation he got was the arms around him tightening. he could feel the wetness of the tears soaking into his fur. Surly struggled for a moment to get Buddy situated in a way that allowed him to sit up. he glared in the direction that Buddy had attacked him from. he wrapped his arms around Buddy and whispered to him softly.  
"i think we should leave." Precious whispered. he heard ,who he assumed was, Livia get off the counter and leave with Precious.  
"Buddy, whats wrong? what happened?" Surly ask. Buddy just shook his head. how foolish was he? to think that his sister would know it was him, remember him, love him, but instead she rejected the possibility that he could be alive and standing right infront of her. Buddy could still remember the sign language she'd taught him. Surly knew he wouldn't get much out of Buddy, and if times had been better, and Andie was there, she would have picked on him saying he'd gone soft. Surly wouldn't mind though, he'd take one look at Buddy ,who would most likely be giggling, and be reminded something. no one in their right mind could look at Buddy and not go soft, it was just an effect Buddy had on others; and Surly ,to be honest, didn't mind because it was true. a few months ago Surly would have sat Buddy down and questioned him until he caved, but now, Surly couldn't dream of doing that anymore. Surly would rather sit with Buddy, in Buddy's prefured silence, then sit him down and upset him by making him talk. eventually, Buddy would talk about it. maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, maybe a little at a time, and maybe all at once; but Surly would be there waiting until Buddy was ready. "alright will you help me get back to the room?" Surly ask softly. he felt Buddy nod against his chest before he stood. Buddy helped him up and wrap an arm around his waste to keep him from falling. Surly wrapped an arm around Buddy's shoulders.  
*room*  
Buddy all but sat in Surly's lap. he knew with his heart that Surly wouldn't hurt him, but his instincts had taken over and would only allow him to cuddle up to Surly and it barely allowed him to do that. Surly was rubbing his back and they talked quietly.  
"Buddy thah-thuh-thought huh-he ha-had L-Liva-via buh-back." Buddy whimpered softly. Surly rubbed his back soothingly. why did everything happen to his sweet little rat? Surly didn't know but he wished he did so he could put a stop to it.  
"Buddy, she'd just in shock. she'll come around. you'll see." Surly told him. he knew it was no excuse to the way she'd treated him, but he was saying what he thought Buddy needed to hear. his suspicions were proved correct when a pair a lips came crashing onto his. Surly chuckled quietly after a moment and Buddy pulled back to cuddle up to him. Buddy seemed to ignore ,or at least try to ignore, his instincts because he planted himself firmly in Surlys lap. Surly couldn't help but smile. Buddy was making him go soft. Surly hate's hugs, yet he hugs Buddy so tight sometimes it's Buddy who has to break the contact; Surly hate's physical contact, yet he can't get rid of the cold feeling he get's when Buddy isn't around; Surly doesn't smile, yet thats all he really seems to do around Buddy; Surly doesn't like cuddling, yet if Buddy is scared or hurt he won't leave Buddy's side. Surly knew that, even though Buddy was pulling him out of his shell, he wouldn't have it any other way. Surly decided to break the silence after a while. "so Buddy, how is it you talk to Lana if she can't understand us?" Surly ask. he felt Buddy shift and could feel his eye's on him.  
"Buddy l-learn suh-signa-nah lana-g-" Buddy started but Surly cut him off.  
"you learned sign language?" Surly ask sounding impressed. he felt Buddy nod against him. "thats cool Buddy. guess that means Lana knows sign language too." Surly replied. Buddy nodded again.  
*later*  
they'd decided to take a nap, since nothing was going on. when Surly woke up, he could tell Buddy was not there. Surly was worried and clumsily climbed off the bed and onto the desk and from the desk to the floor. he wandered around a moment trying to find the door, which when he found it he wasn't surprized it was open, before he left the room. he knew there were no stairs for him to worry about, so he had no problem with walking around, literally, blindly. Surly had never actually been around the place with out help, so he didn't really know what or where everything was. he could hear someone's foot steps and was suddenly picked up.  
"hey, Surly. where's Buddy?" Eric ask. Surly decided not to attack him, simply because Eric had the upper hand on him since he couldn't see, and shrugged. he could almost hear the confusion on the mans face. "thats odd." Eric mumbled. he was surprized when Surly nodded in agreement. "would you like help looking for him?" Eric ask.  
"no." Surly replied shaking his head.  
"ok but watch where your going." Eric said as heknlet to put the squirrel back on the floor. Surly glared in the direction of his voice and Eric cleared his throat. "right, sorry." Eric said. he stood and watched Surly stumble off before he left. Surly walked around abit still not having found Buddy. he bumped into something, hard, and landed on his behind with a yelp.  
"oh! Surly are you ok?!" Lana exclaimed kneeling and picking the dazed squirrel up. Surly shook the stars out of his vision and rubbed his nose. Surly gave a small nod to answer her question and she let out a breath. she'd seen him walk ,well more of stumble, into the wall. "I was actually looking for you. Buddy is worried." Lana added. Surly stopped rubbing his pained nose and raised an eye brow, causing his nose to twitch and him to wince. "he left to talk to Precious and when he came back you were gone." Lana rambled as she walked off.  
*later that day*  
Lana was leaving to take Precious out for a walk and Livia was going with them. they had some stuff to do and ask if they wanted to come but they declined. the moment they were gone, Surly had Buddy lead him to the floor.  
"Surly?" Buddy ask. Surly didn't answer listening for the front door to shut, which wasn't that hard to hear even in the room they occupied. only once he heard it shut did he tackle Buddy, in such a way the ended up rolling under the bed. before Buddy could speak his back was pressed against the wall and his lips covered in a passionate, and slightly heated, kiss by Surlys. reluctantly, Buddy pulled back. "Surly?!" Buddy exclaimed. "wuh-wah-what?" Buddy ask and Surly smirked.  
"never realized how seeing you was a very big part of me, untill I couldn't see you. now that I can again, i've seen the light and will take advantage." Surly smirked. he kissed Buddy again and grunted lowly in approval when Buddy wrapped his arms around his neck. after a few minutes Buddy, against his instincts and mind, slowly wrapped his legs around Surlys waste. Surly pressed his mouth against Buddy's harder in response. after a moment Buddy pushed Surly back and shook his head. Surly chuckled and rolled his eyes before leaning in again.


	9. Tag!

Buddy understood Surly the way Surly understood him, so he gladly kissed back. this time it was Surly who pulled back and Buddy who made a face. "I'm still half blind, but I can see you." Surly explained. Buddy smiled. after a moment he looked confused.  
"Surly suh-see's euh-ear-early. wuh-wah-why?" Buddy ask.  
"I smacked into a wall the other day. it could have triggered a respons or something." Surly replied. "we are getting off topic." Surly added leaning forward. Buddy smirked and leaned forward too.  
*three days later*  
Lana was startled as Buddy came running through her kitchean and not even a minute later, Surly came running after him.  
"hey! you two!" Lana exclaimed. they ran back to look at her. "I'm making you another apointment assuming you can see." Lana said. Surly smirked at her with a nod. then tapped Buddy with a laugh and took off running.  
"cha-chu-cheater!" Buddy exclaimed and ran after him. Lana shook her head at them and called the vet, who said they couldn't get them in for two weeks. she decided that was okay as she watched Surly and Buddy horse around.  
"you did not!" Surly exclaimed pouncing on Buddy ,who giggled.  
"yuh-yes. pah-purpah-ple is a guh-girl-l cah-co-color." Buddy laughed even as his back hit the floor. Surly wouldn't hurt him, he knew exactly how to jump on him to knock him down without harming him, expecally after years tripping alot. Surly had been a very clumsy kid.  
"it is not!" Surly exclaimed flustered. he knew Buddy was only playing but still. Buddy was still laughing and giggling away.  
"yuh-yes!" Buddy was holding his sides laughing so hard. Surly's face was flairing bright red, but thanks to his fur it looked like a very bright pink. Buddy, noticing this, only laughed harder. Surly got up and watched Buddy, who was now laughing so hard he was holding his sides. Buddy calmed down and Surly hefted him back onto his feet. they headed back to their temporary room. once there Surly, for some reason, picked Buddy up and swung him around before pulling him to a kiss. he sat him down and looked into his eyes.  
"Buddy I love you, but if you ever call me 'girly' or a girl again I will have to kill you." Surly warned. Buddy laughed with a nod. a sudden shout drew their attention and had them curiously running towards it. the sight in the kitchen was not what they expected. there was stuff everywhere. he bird flying around the appartment, having caused the mess trying to get out, hit a bowl on the counter. "Buddy watch out!" Surly shouted jerking Buddy out of the way and sheilding him with his body as pieces of the glass bowl and flour flew everywhere. Surly hissed as he was hit in the back with ,what he assumed was, a peice of glass. once Surly deemed it safe he released Buddy, who instantly had him turn around so he could look at the wound. he whiped flour from the wound gently and Surly tried hard not to tense or hiss.  
"Surly bl-lah-leeding." Buddy mumbled. they were suddenly picked up.  
"gosh! are you two ok? that crazy bird really made a mess. let me get you out of the glass. Eric sweep that up please." Lana said quickly. she carefully sat them on the counter and looked them over. "Buddy, Surly are you ok?" Lana ask. Buddy nodded at her and pointed to Surly, who turned to show her his back. "ouch! ok lets get both of you cleaned up then take care of that cut." Lana said. the two nodded at her and turned on the kitchen sink. she put the plug in and pointed. "in ya get." Lana said.  
"come on Buddy." Surly said and they made their way over to the sink. with a little help from Lana both made it in. Buddy slipped and fell, splashing water everywhere. Surly spit out the water that got in his mouth and huffed at Buddy, who was laughing.  
"i'll be right back." Lana told them shutting off the water. "try not to drown each other." Lana added as an after thought before walking away.  
"yeah Buddy try not to drown me." Surly said. Buddy laughed and splashed water at his face. Surly huffed and splashed him back, before working on getting the flour off. by the time Lana came back, both were clean of flour and waiting for her. she scooped them up in two washcloths and sat them on the counter before letting the water out. she opened the first aid kit she'd also brought with her and pulled out a few things. she wrapped gauze around his chest and upper back, after cleaning it, in hopes to stop the bleeding. "where's Precious?" Surly ask looking around. Buddy shrugged.  
"she's napping in Lana's room." a voice replied. Surly and Buddy turned around and saw ,who Surly knew by her voice was, Livia. Surly hadn't seen her yet so he took a moment to study her before narrowing his eye's slightly.  
"Livia I presume?" Surly ask. the female rat nodded and her gaze flickered over to Buddy. Surly stepped infront of him slightly. Livia looked slightly angered by that but said nothing. though she didn't think that Buddy could ever possibly be her brother, she found their friendship disturbing. the way he held Buddy close, the way he tried to protect him, the way he looked at Buddy everything he did. Surly was obviously head over heels in love with Buddy, even if he didnt want to admite it or just didn't see it, and Livia decided she would just have to make them see that two males together was wrong and two different animals together was even worse. Surly noticed the look in her eye's and looked around to make sure Lana and Eric were gone before putting an arm around Buddy's waste pulling him closer. Buddy, noticing the tensen, suspected Surly was protecting him from another heart break and leaned into him. Buddy chuckled when Surly pressed a kiss to his forehead. Surly raised an eyebrow at Livia silently.  
"can we help you?" Surly ask noticing the look of disgust in her eyes. she glared at Surly and that was enough for Buddy to want to go and tell her off. Surly, knowing Buddy too well, held him tightly. not hard enough to hurt, or actually restrain him, but tight enough that Buddy got the picture.  
"Surly..." Buddy trailed tense and growling slightly. Surly stiffled a chuckle.  
"s'not worth it Buddy." Surly replied. Buddy remained tense but eased up and stopped growling.


	10. Ready

"are you like hitting on him or something?" Livia ask her voice cold. they were all surprized when it was Surly that grawled, wildly and rabidly, holding Buddy tightly.  
"I would never raise a hand to him." Surly replied missunderstanding. Livia smaked her forehead.  
"of course, wild animals..." Livia sighed. "I didn't mean beating him up! I ment falling for him, in love." Livia groaned. Surly thought a moment.  
"tha-thuh-that muh-means nuh-nah-nothing to do wah-with hah-huh-hitting oah-on muh-me." Buddy replied confused.  
"Buddy's right, but yeah I do love him not that it's any of your buisness." Surly replied.  
"Buddy l-love Surly tah-too!" Buddy replied with a smile. Livia looked shocked as they walked away hand in hand.  
"fiddle stix!" Livia muttered.  
"hey you two!" Lana called. Surly and Buddy looked up. "I was just about to head to the nutshop. wanna come?" Lana ask. Surly looked to Buddy for his answer.  
"Ana-duh-ie wah-will wah-want to suh-see you." Buddy said.  
"true." Surly muttered and nodded.  
"come on then." Lana smiled and put her hand out for them. they headed up her arm and sat one on each shoulder. "Livia would you like to come with us?" Lana ask.  
"come on Livia, Andie would love to meet you." Surly said. Livia didn't really look like she wanted to go, but she did. she was thinking about how Surly had just acted towards her.  
*nut shop*  
they sat on the counter talking.  
"you invited me to come with after I was rude to you?" Livia ask. Buddy and Surly nodded. "am I missing something or are you just thick?" Livia ask. Surly sighed and begain explaining everything to her.  
"and so we began finding food for the park, and some how they found out I was still alive and actually welcomed me back into the park ,sort of." Surly finished.  
"but what about Buddy?" Livia ask. Buddy sighed to Surly who nodded and went to say something but was cut off. "don't you dare. no skipping. I want all the details." Livia said.  
"you under stood that?" a voice ask. Surly turned around and was tackled.  
"I thought you ended up dying!" Andie exclaimed. Surly laughed and so did Buddy.  
"aw come on Andie, you know i'm harder to kill than that." Surly chuckled. Andie stood and pulled him to his feet.  
"so who's that?" Andie ask pointing.  
"thats Livia, Lana's companion." Surly said.  
"and Buddy's sister." Livia added. Buddy looked at her strange. "yes I admite i'm your sister I was just looking for hints and clue's to find out if it was really you." Livia laughed hugging Buddy.  
"Livia's the one who taught Buddy how to sign." Surly said.  
"how'd you know that?" Livia ask.  
"Buddy told me." Surly replied with a shrug.  
"so who are you two?" Livia ask.  
"I'm Andie, I run the park. this is Grayson, he's the park hero." Andie said shaking her paw. Grayson waived at her. Surly sat down and Buddy plopped down in his lap. everyone ,but Buddy and Livia, was surprized. that meant progress and progress was good. Livia was shocked she hadn't expected such boldness from her once shy brother. Buddy just laughed at all their faces.  
"yeah ok I guess you can sit there." Surly said. Buddy looked slightly uncomfortable untill they all started talking.  
"so you two really saved the park?" Livia ask. they nodded.  
"we had some help." Surly said looking at Andie and Grayson. "Andie, Grayson, the Brusers, and Precious." Surly added.  
"whoa! really?! cool!" Livia exclaimed. they chatted a while before Eric came in.  
"hunny!" Eric exclaimed.  
"don't worry it's just Andie and Grayson!" Lana replied from downstairs. Eric went down stairs to talk to her.  
*later at Lana's*  
"whats that?" Surly ask.  
"mah-muh-magic ba-buh-box." Buddy replied.  
"this is the moving picture's you've been going on and on about?" Surly ask. BUddy had talked a lot about how he watched 'moving pictures on a magic box' while SUrly was blind. Surly went along with him to humour him.  
"yup." Buddy replied.  
"actually, bro, it's called a tv." Livia said. Buddy nodded.  
"seems to only carry one channel..." Surly said. Livia shook her head and pushed a button on the black piece of plastic beside her and the channel changed. "whoa! how'd you do that?" Surly ask. Livia point to the thing.  
"it's called a universal remote. humans use them because they are slowly losing their ability to walk and they are too lazy to get up and push the button on the tv." Livia replied.  
"wha-wuh-what ela-else?" Buddy ask. she pushed another button and music filled the room.  
"the remote controlls the stereo to, but that's it." Livia said. she turned the stereo off and flipped through the tv channels. "looks like there's no cartoons on. guess we'll have to stick with NCIS." Livia said.  
"whats that?" Surly ask. Livia's eyes widened.  
"Naval Criminal Investigative Service! it's the worlds best tv show!" Livia exclaimed. "well, besides Criminal Minds, House MD, Law and Order SVU, Phineas and Ferb, and Bones." Livia added. she recived to blank stares and she shook her head. "just watch you'll love it." Livia said. she explained the show as it went along and they both seemed to like it.  
"Ab-abby is cah-cool!" Buddy exclaimed.  
"Gibbs is better." Surly smiled. Buddy scruntched his face and gave Surly a good shove, sending him off the couch and onto the floor with a 'thump'. "oof." Surly mumbled.  
"eep!" Buddy exclaimed. he ran over to the edge and looked down. "Surly, okah-okay?" Buddy ask. Surly was laughing when he made his way back up.  
"yes I'm ok." Surly replied.  
"Buddy sah-suh-sorry." Buddy said. Surly waived him off with a smile.  
"all in good fun." Surly replied. Buddy was confused, they weren't playing around. a minute later he was tackled and noogied. "say it! say it!" Surly laughed. Buddy pushed Surly but couldn't get away.  
"unah-uncle!" Buddy exclaimed and Surly dropped him. Buddy huffed and him and fixed his fur. "nah-nuh-not nuh-nice." Buddy said.  
"whoever said I was nice lied." Surly chuckled putting his forehead to Buddy's.  
"Buddy thuh-thinks yo-your nuh-nice." Buddy replied. they kissed and Livia booed goot naturely.  
"get a room!" Livia chuckled. Surly pulled back and laughed at Buddy's blush.  
"come on she's just your sister. she can't be that embarrassing." Surly laughed. Buddy blushed even more and hid his face in Surlys fur. "you know, your adorible when you blush." Surly smirked. Buddy blushed brighter.  
"Surly!" Buddy complained putting his face into his paws.  
"come on you guy's are missing it!" Livia exclaimed. they turned to watch tv. "hey Surly you wouldn't mind if I... sat beside Buddy to catch up with him do you?" Livia ask.  
"hey your his sister, I don't care." Surly replied with a shrug. he moved away from Buddy and sat by the arm of the couch. he leaned against it. about three hours later Buddy came over and curled up against him to sleep. "good night buddy." Surly said.  
*a week later*  
they were back in the park. they were in Grayson's tree, the rats had left the park the instant Surly got back, remembering his promise to kill them.  
"Surly, puh-pah-please?" Buddy ask softly. Surly shook his head.  
"Buddy back up, I don't want to hurt you." Surly said. he and Buddy were fighting once more, but this fight was different.  
"Surly wah-won't huh-ha-hurt Buddy." Buddy argued. Surly was angry.  
"Buddy I can and I won't mean to! I don't want you hurt!" Surly shouted.  
"wah-wuh-why Surly cah-cuh-care?!" Buddy ask.  
"because it would be my falt!" Surly shouted. "and I would have failed once again to do the job of a bestfriend and a boyfriend to protect you." Surly added. Surly plopped down and Buddy knelt down beside Surly. Surly still blamed himself for the attack and he probably always would.  
"nah-not Surly's fah-falt, Buddy wah-was attu-attah-attaked." Buddy said. Surly sighed.  
"are you sure you want to?" Surly ask. Buddy nodded. "alright we'll move back now." Surly sighed. they gathered their stuff and moved back in to their old tree. it had just started raining when they got there. they made their nest and Surly was about to climb in when Buddy leaned forward and kissed him. Surly pulled back with a smile. "what was that for?" Surly ask. Buddy shrugged.  
"Buddy l-loves Surly." Buddy replied. he leaned forward and kissed him but this kiss was different. somehow they ened up laying down. thunder roared loudly outside their tree. Buddy gripped Surlys hands above his head tightly, his eyes closed as tight as possible. his back arched and he whimpered in pain. Surly did what he could to sooth Buddy, but he couldn't take the pain. this was the first time since the attack Buddy had been confident enough and Surly willing enough to try anything.  
"Buddy we can stop." Surly whispered. Buddy shook his head.  
"na-no." Buddy replied.  
"are you sure?" Surly ask. Buddy nodded and Surly kissed him to take his mind off the pain as he slowly entered Buddy. Buddy whimpers, whines, and cries out, but doesn't break the kiss. Surly stops moving when Buddy cries out. he waited untill Buddy gave him a signal, before he continues. he broke the kiss to catch his breath and give Buddy a few moments to get comfortable. Surly was surprized when Buddy wiggled and little. a low moan escaped his throat and when he opened his eyes ,not remembering when he closed them, and looked down at Buddy, he smiled up at him. Surly wasn't sure if the smile was evil or not, but when Buddy moves again, causing another moan to escape his throat and Buddy to giggle, he realized it had been an evil smile. Surly felt a little better knowing Buddy wasn't in complete pain any more, but he suddenly had this feeling he was not the dominate in their activities any more. that feeling went away when Buddy suddenly gave him an embarrassed look that made him realize Buddy had no idea what he was doing. Surly leand down and kissed him as Buddy finally let go of his hands. Buddys hands went around Surly and gripped his back, causing Surly to grunt as Buddy's claws accidentally dug into his back, while Surlys arms wrapped around Buddy just to try and keep their bodies pressed together. Surly pulled back from the kiss. "you've never done this before, huh?" Surly ask panting.  
"na-no. Buddy na-nah-nuh-neva-vah-ver du-duh-done tha-this..." Buddy replied the word 'willingly' went unsaid. Surly chuckled and kissed Buddy again.  
"are you scared?" Surly ask. Buddy nodded knowing both meanings behind the question.  
"a l-li-little." Buddy confessed. Surly put his forehead to Buddy's.  
"Buddy, do you trust me?" Surly ask after a moment of silence. after another quiet moment Buddy replied.  
"al-lways. l-love Surly." Buddy replied. Surly nodded and took controll of the situation. with the storm raging on outside their hallow, the sound of the thunder and rain drowned out the sounds of their moans, groans, and the occasional lustful calling of the others name. comeing close, Surly realized he couldn't climax inside Buddy, and goes to pull out but Buddy pulls him down into a kiss. Surly could feel Buddy tense up the moment he came inside him, but he could feel Buddy relaxe after a moment and end the kiss. Buddy was already falling asleep, but Surly shook him awake.  
"Buddy, we need to clean up come on." Surly said. they headed down to a puddle and cleaned up. Surly cleaned the hallow up and noticed he didn't know where Buddy was. he looked around and noticed Buddy asleep on the ground in the puddle. the water didn't seem to bother him and by now Surly was getting tired to. he shook his head and went back down. Surly scooped Buddy up in a way that he could climb the tree and keep a safe hold on Buddy. he got up there and carried Buddy over to his bed ,across the hallow from Surys which was still wet from where he'd cleaned it, and layd down beside Buddy. Buddy woke slightly and rolled over to cuddle with Surly.  
"l-love Surly." Buddy mumbled into Surly's chest. Surly wrapped his arms around Buddy, resting his chin on Buddys head.  
"love you too, Buddy." Surly whispered.


End file.
